Forgotten Destiny
by Scarlet Dawn
Summary: Rogue lost her memory in a fight on the streets New Orlends 7 years ago, and the X-Men never were able to find her. What happens when her 2 lifes, past and present, meet? Totally Romy! First story, so please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Bella.  
  
Notes: -Remy was never introduced as a villain or had had any contact with the X-Men before meeting Rogue -The extent I can write an accent goes to Ah for I. Please forgive this and any hopeless French I try to put in here. -Rogue is about 25 years old present time in this story.  
  
Forgotten Destiny  
  
The green eyed girl stared around widely as she tried to take everything in. Her white bangs whipped in front of her face as she looked for a way out of this nightmare. However, she turned stock still as one actually talked to her. "Why did you leave Rogue? Weren't we your family? Didn't you love us?" "I don't even know you!" Marie tried again and again to explain to the girl with the brown ponytail and the bangs in her face. 'Kitty' something in her brain said. She looked around at the angry and sad faces around her. This had to be a dream. 'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm dreaming again.' "We can't stop him without you. Everyone will die." This time it was a boy, 'Cyclopes.' But that couldn't be right. What a dumb name. "Whose him?" Once again she tried desperately to get some straight answers out of the group of people around her. As much as her legs told her to run, something deep in her heart told her to stick it out. That they honestly needed her. "Please find us child." Marie whipped her head around to face a kindly looking woman with snow-white hair. "We miss you" She then spoke without thinking, "Ah miss you too." "Help us Rogue," the blue one pleaded. "Ah'm the wrong person!" Marie half cried. "My name's Marie!" "Rogue." ******* "No! Marie!" "Marie. Hay Marie. Wake up!"  
"Ahhh!" Marie shot up in bed like a bullet, only to have her shoulder collide with someone's fore head, hard.  
Her husband Remy now had his head in his lap, using the sheets to muffle every single swear he knew in French. Momentarily forgetting what had caused him to have to wake her up in the first place, she leaned over to help.  
"Ah'm sooo sorry." This wasn't very convincing seeing as how she was trying to hold back laughter at the same time. She bent down to try to comfort her husband, the king of her heart. Who knows what she did to deserve him She loved him more than any earthly thing and she would be with him till the day apocalypse came. She couldn't help but break into a real smile when he looked up at her. Those eyes were enough to hook her in for life.  
"Dammit girl! Ah was only trying to help you out. Plus, hitting me was uncalled for, ah did remember that your name was Marie." He smiled sheepishly at his wife but it instantly disappeared when he saw she was hurt and almost crying. "What's wrong Chere?"  
"I had the dream again. This time it was worst. They talked to me this time, telling me they needed me to come home and help them." Now she really started to cry. Remy pulled her into a hug. He hated seeing her like this. Sure making her mad was one of his favorite past times, but he was the only person allowed to piss her off, no exceptions. This hellish nightmare had been bothering her ever since him and his brother found her almost dead on the New Orland's streets 5 years ago. Once Rogue escaped from death's door, she was in one hell of a mood. *****  
Remy had been sleeping in a chair by her hospital bed. This was a regular accurance. Some how he felt like he had to protect her. This always confused him. Thieves weren't widely known for their honor. This was probably just another thrill of the chase thing. He looked up and caught a glance of himself in a piece of medical equipment. Two red eyes glowed mischievously back at him. 'After all, how often does a demon have the chance to rescue an angel?' He was jolted from his thoughts at a painful grown. He leaned over the bed. Slowly she opened her eyes. "About time sleeping beauty." And then she hit him. Not just a shove to get him away, but a punch to remind him not to come back.  
"Merde chere!" Remy had never been received this way by a girl before. Even so, he couldn't get mad. 'So, the fem is one of those fallen angels.' Remy would just remember that she packed a mean punch. Nothing he couldn't talk his way around.  
"Where the hell am I?" She threw the covers back and got to her feet. However, her body hadn't moved in two weeks, so it had other plans. Rogue gained one feeble step before her knees buckled. Luckily, Remy was still were she had relocated him and was able to catch her. Their eyes locked. Remy smirked down at her.  
"If you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask."  
To get their relationship back on the right foot, she hit him again.  
While he was making sure his nose didn't start bleeding, she got back up on the bed. Once Remy was sure nothing was broken. He looked up at her to make a smart retort, but the thought left his lips when he saw her crying. "Hay Chere. You got a name to go with that punch."  
"Don't you know?" A new wave of panic spread over her.  
"Sorry I don't." She looked like she was going to cry all over again. "But does that really matter?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "I mean, we can just make one up." He said this like people just make up names for themselves everyday. She continued to just stare at him. "How about Bella, Chere?" She made a face.  
"I'm way to old to be a Bella. And my name definitely isn't Chere either." Remy smiled at this. It was a good sign she was playing this game, even if she just made fun of each choice and him in the process.  
"What about Angelica"  
"Please, that sounds like a hooker's name" (Please don't be mad if this is your name. I just picked the first one that popped into my head)  
"Sorry," he shrugged, making sure he didn't sound like he was. "I figured with the make-up you came in with the name would be most likely choice."  
To hide the fact that she might start crying again she gave him a dirty look. She didn't really even remember what he was talking about. She just assumed that her application of cosmetics had been very extensive.  
"Find then. How about Marie?" Rogue opened her mouth to put him down, something she was learning to love, but something stopped her.  
"I guess that be ok."  
"Great! Marie it is.Chere." *********  
"Why do they keep asking me for help? How can I find them when I don't even know where home is?" "What the heck are you taking about Chere?" Remy asked her in mock confusion, " I thought home was where ever I was?" Then he gave her one of his killer smiles. "You don't want to hang with me any more?" Just when she was getting ready to comeback on that, there was a continuous hammering at the door. Remy rolled off the bed. "Ah'm coming, Ah'm coming" He opened the door to be plowed down by a hyper active ball of energy known as Bella. "Not again," he sighed as she made a beeline for their bed. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world, but when it came to sleeping arrangements, 3's a crowd.  
"Why are you up this late sugar?" Marie also realized that the 4 year old sleeping in her bed was something she should really nip in the bud.  
"I had a bad dream." "What Angel?" Remy asked as he started tickling her. "Did the boogie man get you?" "No." Bella replied in that cute way only people under 5 could. She then turned to her mom. "There where a bunch of people and they needed your help. They said your name was Rogue, but I knew you're Marie just like you did."  
Remy and Marie just stared at each other. They both knew the terrible twos was a hard time, but it looked like four was going to be one hell of a ride. ******* New mutant detected. Residence: New Orlands. Age: 4. Name: Bella Gueniver Lebeau. Status: X-gene located.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Please Review! This is my first story so please no flames! I would love constructive criticism. Also if you have any ideas, I'll try to get some of them in. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2Old and New Friends

None of these characters are mind except the X-Men's kids.  
  
Forgotten Destiny  
Chapter 2  
  
It was hard to believe the people in this room were the world's best defense. Right now, all they seemed like were adults trapped in kid's bodies, pushing each other to get better seats in the war room. But who knows? Maybe the JLA does the same thing. The X-Men were grown up in many ways though. Many got around being "just friends," and had families two prove it. Jean and Scott were the first to get married. And two years after their honeymoon, they made their family official with their brown-haired, green-eyed, son Nathan and his twin a red-headed little girl named Rachel. Kurt and Kitty got together next and they had a little girl named Holly. Holly had dark blue stright hair and her father's blue skin. Logan and Ororo also married in a small wedding at the mansion. They now have an energetic little boy named Tyler. Tyler had Storm's lovely blue eyes with Wolverine's dangerous glint in them. They were all one huge family.  
"Heh hem."  
The chatter died down in the room. Professor Xavier gave his students a weak smile. "I'm sorry to have woken you all up at this hour, but I felt it was necessary to make this case a top priority one. Cerebro has located a new mutant." He got confused looks at this statement. Since when was a new mutant a top priority case? Picking up on the stray thoughts, he continued. "I put this as a top priority case because the mutant is a telepath of some sort, and it is very important that we reach her quickly because of her age. It turns out, Bella LeBeau is an early bloomer at only four years old."  
"Isn't that, like, way too young?"  
"Yeah," piped in Kurt, "I have never heard of a mutant developing before the age of nine."  
Xavier wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this. He himself wasn't 100% sure how to explain it. "I myself am not sure, but I'm guessing she may have had a active X-Gene from birth. If both her parents were mutants with active X-genes, that means she would definitely be a mutant. Nothing such as puberty had to awaken her powers because they was there fully grown all along. This however, is just a theory."  
Respective parents gave each other looks. Would this happen to their kids? This however, would have to wait. A mutant needed help, and that was good enough for Scott. He assumed leadership mode. "Well, what are we waiting for, who is going on the mission?"  
"Actually, I was hoping all of you would go. If it turns out her parents aren't mutants this will be a delicate situation. I would feel more comfortable with the whole team."  
"No problem. Kurt, meet me down in the hanger to prep the X-jet." With a mock salute, Kurt bamfed down to the basement. "The rest of you suit up."  
The six started exiting the room. Logan and Ororo hung back. "This is such a waste of man power. What could possibly go wrong of a recruiting mission?" Wolverine smirked devilishly. "We could always just skip and have our own adventure."  
"Nice try. But I think they'll notice if 2 of the 7 people going on this mission were missing." She offered him a smile. "Besides, when have we ever had an easy recruiting mission? Jean and Scott both had no control over they're powers when we first found them. Kitty had half a school brought down on her head, and Rogue." She cut herself off abruptly when she realized she had brought up a forbidden topic. Rogue had been like a little sister to him. When she disappeared on that mission, it was like a piece of himself disappeared. "Logan," Ororo gentelly tried to break him out of the stupor he had gone in after she had mentioned Rogue. "I'm sorry, that was tactless of me. I shouldn't have mentioned her."  
"No. It's not your fault, I just." He gave a great sigh. "We better get ready"  
With that, he started walking down the hallway, leaving a depressed Ororo in his wake. *****  
Back in New Orland: "What are we going to do Remy? This shouldn't have happened to her so young. Ah mean, you were 17 when you got your powers. Ah'm pretty sure Ah was older too. She's too young. This shouldn't be happening. She's to young." Rogue had been like this for the past hour. She was filled with guilt and worry. If she wasn't a mutant, maybe Bella wouldn't have been one. What if someone noticed that she was a mutant? People weren't easy to accept things they couldn't understand. It was always hard reciving your "gift." Rogue herself remembered what she had to go through when she discovered she was a mutant. "Okay chere, lets try this one more time." Rogue let out a sigh. She had been going at this for weeks. Her memories were far and few between, but one thing she did remember was that her memory loss wasn't the only thing that set her apart from the rest of the world. She was a mutant to. She couldn't remember exactly what her powers were, but she did know that it had something to do with her skin. Ever time someone came to close to her, she drew back because of an unexplainable feeling that she would hurt that person. Luckily, so far she hadn't hurt anybody. In fact, her powers hadn't even decided to show up. That's why she was here. To learn one more thing about herself, and Remy was her potential victim. "It's no use!" Rogue yelled, dropping Remy's hand. "I don't even know what I'm trying to do!" "Calm down Chere." "You calm down if you what to. Ah'm leaving!" "Come on Marie." She stopped to look at him at the use of her real name. "You do this and Remy will do something for you." "Oh really?" "Sure. I'll give you the pleasure of my company for one night." Rogue snorted. "Only you would think that was a good incentive." With that she turned around, only to be jerked back the other way to be met with Remy's lips. Rogue's first reaction was to pull away, but resisting and just falling into the moment she sunk into it. It was like her body was made for his. The kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths. It was bliss. There was nothing more perfect than this. Than she felt a sight pull. This caused her to pull away. It was weird; she suddenly knew how much Remy's thoughts at that moment were like her own. Remy stumbled for a moment and she caught him. Rogue was afraid she had hurt him. She still wasn't exactly sure of what happened, but she felt that would be the normal reaction. Ha. Normal. "Oh my Gahd Remy! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea chere. Just as I suspected. That was one hell of a kiss. But look on the bright side. Now that you know your power you have control." Rogue realized he was right, but the thought of control seemed strange to her. "Yeah. Control." She smiled. ***** Sure, she was able to control her powers now, but how would Bella be able to once her powers started growing?  
She. Was. To. Young.  
"Chere calm down, it'll be okay."  
"No it won't. She's a mutant. It'll never be okay." This was too much.  
"Yea it will Chere. Look, we both knew this would happen sooner or later. And don't just blame yourself for this. Ah'm a mutant too remember. It's also my fault."  
"Actually," they turned to greet the voice in the doorway, "the male carries the gene that's passed on, so it's all my brothers fault."  
Rogue offered a weak smile to Henri at his attempt to lighten the mood, but Remy didn't find it as funny. "You got something to say Henri?" "Easy, easy,' Henri quickly spilled out with his hands raised in defense. "I just wanted to tell you that you might want to save Emile from that daughter of yours. For only getting half a nights sleep, she has the energy of a small missal." **** "Come on kid. Please get down." Emile tried for the hundredth time to get his young charge off her pink flowered bed. The last hour had been great fun for Bella. Emile pretty much let her do anything she wanted when he babysat, so she wasn't at all worried she was going to get in trouble for jumping on her bed.  
"Why?" she asked, negotiating her surrender. "What are we going to play?"  
"Errr." In all honesty, Emile had every intention of putting her down for a nap, but not telling a little kid that play time was over is babysitting 101. "Well, we could play cops and robbers."  
Bella let out a squeal of delight and jumped into her cousin's arms. "I'm the thief! I'm the thief, " Bella shouted at the top of her lungs. He had to laugh at that. Where most kids would chose to be the cop, Bella knew where her loyalties lied. With both of her parents and the rest of her family being part of the New Orland's notorious Thief's Guild, she was quick to play the part of the villain. The cute, adorable, loveable villain, but a villain none the less.  
Emile sighed. "Great. So I'm the cop."  
"No," she said laughing, like her cousin had made the dumbest mistake imaginable. "You're the thief with me. And we are going to get the Rogue's key.  
"Oh really. And where can we find this key?"  
"In the secret cave!"  
With that explanation, Bella wiggled out of her cousin's arms, out of her room and into the hallway. Running into her parent's room she was followed shortly by her warden. "Come on Bell. Coming in here is never a good idea."  
"But we came here to finish the job!" Emile smiled at that. His cousin Herri and Bella's uncle sometimes said the exact same thing when they wanted to bail out of a heist. 'Oh God, don't let her be another Herri!'  
Bella disappeared into her parent's large walk in closet and came out with a metal plate about the size of her small hand. On it was a large black and yellow X. "This is Rogue's key"  
"Key to what?"  
Before she could answer, the doorbell rang and 7 oddly dressed people stepped into to entry way.  
  
Read and Review! Tell me what you think or what you want to see. Thanks to: 


	3. Never Forgotten

None of the X-Men are mine. *sigh* Oh well. Hay! At least their kids are!  
  
Forgotten Destiny  
  
Chapter 3  
Bella looked down at the strange people from the safety of the upstairs hallway poking her head through the banister. As nervous as she felt, it couldn't overshadow her curiosity. She could feel that something big was going to happen. Not just in her gut, but in the emotions around her.  
Downstairs: "Sorry to barge into your home so late at night, but we felt the situation is urgent," Professor Xavier apologized again. "It's quite alright," Jean-Luc, Remy's father, assured the 7 people in his living room, "but I'm still not quite sure why you're here. How would this school of yours help my granddaughter? How did you even find her?" "First off, I run a school for gifted youngsters. Mutants who can't control their powers can find control and safety. Second, I found out about your granddaughter's gift through a machine I have Cerebro. It finds people who made be having trouble with their powers." "But as Ah told you before, Bella isn't having any trouble with her powers." "Yes not yet," responded Jean, "but I can speak from experience. If someone with mental powers does get the proper training soon after their powers emerge, the results can be devastating." "Ah understand what you're saying, but both her parents are mutants. Why can't they handle this? One of them is even an empathy," he smiled, "among other things. And her mother deals with mental blocks all the time." "Still, it would be in Bella's best interest if she went to our school. Even for just a little while," Scott tried to reason. "Could we talk with her parents?" "Of course. But Ah don't believe the answer will be any different. There, here they come now." In walked in two people who looked like emotionally they had had better days. The man made all the girls in the room look twice. Sure his red eyes got anyone's attention, but his chiseled features and unruly brown red hair were what caught their eye. When his wife followed though was when they got the shock of the day. He sharp green eyes and white locks were all two familiar. "Rogue?" Marie's head snapped up at the mention of that name. "Rogue, you have been here all the time." "What happened to you Rogue?" "I can't believe it Rogue!" "Ah-Hem," interrupted Professor Xavier. "But I think we should all clam down." He could see how scared she was. Right now she was clutching her head. With a quick mental scan, his fears were confirmed. She didn't even know who she used to be, let alone who they all where. "Rogue." "MARIE!" she shouted. "MY NAME IS MARIE!" With that she ran out of the room. Her husband shot a confused look at the people in his home before running after his wife. There was a silence in the room. "I think," Jean-Luc injected, "that we have more to talk about than ever imagined."  
  
Marie was sitting on the pink bed spread in her daughter's room, hugging Kitty, a doll that Bella got from her on her 3rd birthday. Nothing made sense anymore. She wasn't sure of anything. "My name's Marie," she said to herself. "I'm Marie" "I'm Bella." With that statement, the 4 year old climbed up on the bed. "Honey, Mommy just wants to be alone right now." "I know." 'Of course,' she thought with a smile to herself. As scared as she was about her daughter becoming a mutant and getting all the responsibilities that come with it, she was proud of her. "I know you know," Rogue half smiled. "So could you go with your dad right now?" "No." "Why not?" Bella laughed, "Because this is my room, silly." And with that logic, she was here to stay. "I'm sorry your friends made you upset." "There're not my friends," said Rogue quietly. "Good. I don't want to go to their school anyways." "What school?" "A mutant one, but I don't want to leave you and dad." She jumped up and hugged her mom to magnify the point. "Don't worry sweetie. You don't have to go anywhere." "Good." Marie just sat there holding her daughter, her own problems forgotten for a moment. "Oh! I have something for you." With that Bella reach in her overall pocket and pulled out the medium sized X metal. "It's a medallion." "For what? "Your past." Rogue smiled at her daughter. "And how do you know that?" "Those people down there have them too, same as the people in the dream." Rogue just stared at the metal plate, trying to will herself to remember something, anything. When she woke up from the accident 7 years ago, and didn't remember anything, it was terrible. Words couldn't state how much she wanted her past back. Then she got to know the Thief's Guild, and they became her family. As long as she had them, her past didn't matter anymore. But now her past was shoved into her present and nothing made sense anymore. Rogue was roughly brought out of her thoughts with her daughter's crying. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She was hugging Bella, rocking her back and forth. "You're so sad, and, and, I feel it in my head!" Rogue had momentarily forgot about her daughter's problem and kicked herself for it. "It's okay sweetie. You're just different, like me and daddy." That got her to stop crying. She always thought her parents powers were 'soooo cool!' Now she had superpowers too. Her problem a minute ago was forgotten. "Does this mean I can blow things up?!" Asked Bella excitedly. Rogue half laughed under her breath, "Dear God I hope not." "This was the last thing I expected." Logan had been pacing the room since Rouge had run out. He wanted to run after Rogue, but was stopped be the professor. "I think this is the last thing anyone expected," said Charles. "We should have kept looking for her after the accident," Scott shouted, mostly to himself. He knew from personal experience that a person could be gone for the longest time, but that doesn't mean they are out for the count. "We did all we could," chimed in Kitty. There is no one here to blame. "Yeah well, I should have been looking." With that Logan stormed out of the room. Logan walked down the hall, taking in the home. He had to admit to himself, Rogue seemed to be doing pretty good. It killed him that she didn't remember them. Rogue was like a sister to him. He was supposed to look out for her and bombed big time. How would this ever become right again? He turned a corner and felt something bump against his knees. "Er..Hi" The little girl looked up at him. "Hi. My name is Bella" "Ah.I'm Wolverine." Bella scrunched up her nose and stated in her little kid way, "That's not a real name!" "Sure it is, just like Bella." She thought about this new information for a minute, and then just shrugged her shoulders. "Do you know where my dad is?" "No sorry." Thinking the conversation was over; he started to more past her. "Wait!" she cried. Logan stopped and turned around. "Aren't you going to help me find him?" Logan sighed. "Sure kid lets go." He started walking away, but when he noticed she wasn't following he turned back around. "Well?" Bella raised her arms over her head. "Please Wovie?" Logan gave laughed and gave her a rare smile.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well you know the drill, read and review. Thank You! 


End file.
